Eliella
Eliella is the real life pairing of Elizabeth Gillies and Daniella Monet (El/izabeth and Dan/'iella'). This has nothing to do with Trade although some fans think so. Eliella Moments *Both of them were at the Fred Movie premiere to support Jennette McCurdy. *In the beginning of the I Want You Back music video, they were both posing for a picture, and acting silly while doing it. *They are both vegans. *They both are afraid of wasps; so when they were in Daniella's car about to meet David Archuleta and one flew into the front seat, Liz started screaming, cussing like a sailor and flailing (trying to 'save' Daniella from it), causing Daniella to hit the gas and scare David out of his wits. You can watch a video where they tell the story to Dan here. *They often tweet each other about different vegan foods. *Daniella tweeted "#GetWellLizGillies" when Liz was sick with pneumonia. *Liz tweeted "Who loved The Fairly Odd Parents movie tonight!! Much love to @DaniellaMonet!!" *In an interview with Bop and Tiger Beat on what they are thankful for, Daniella said "Liz Gillies has the most insane humor. It is so excellent, I am so thankful for her humor. So I'll come up to her and, you know, whether I'm exhausted or it's like, you know, early in the morning, she never fails with the whole laughs. I mean, she gets me going every time I see her!" *During an interview at the KCAs, the girls were asked what designer they were wearing and when Daniella said she didn't know, Liz walked behind her to check the tag on her dress and put her hands on her shoulders afterwards. *When Liz tweeted that she was on her way back to LA, Daniella tweeted back "@Liz Gillies wishing you the safest flight!" *Liz tweeted "#ilovehalloween" and Daniella tweeted back "@Liz Gillies #ilovehalloween too!" *In one of BOP & Tiger Beat videos, Daniella called Elizabeth to come over and do a new dance move together. (Apparently, they have done this before). *In a interview with Bob and Tiger Beat at round 1:13 Elizabeth and Daniella did a dance move that involves mostly their arms which is called swirling and they both seem like they were having fun. *Daniella and Liz were constantly tweeting each other about having lunch together. *Liz tweeted a pic of herself and Daniella. *Daniella posted "Find me some chocolate and I'll do some nice things for you" to Liz on Twitter. *Liz tweeted "Happy, happy birthday @DaniellaMonet !!!!!!!! Love you!!!!" *Daniella tweeted this photo of Liz: "http://t.co/WrYpJ1qj" *Daniella tweeted "Having other vegans on set rocks." @LizGillies @lizgillz instagr.am/p/LWaO7NQwZ1/" *Daniella tweeted about Liz's "Somewhere Only We Know" cover with Max Schneider and Kurt Schneider, saying "Amazing. Amazing. Amazing..." *Daniella tweeted, "Do blondes really have more fun??" Then Liz tweeted, "I'll be able to tell you in a couple of days.. RT." They then both dyed their hair blonde (or in Liz's case, light brown/dirty blonde). *Daniella tweeted "Happy Birthday @LizGillies! http://www.keek.com/!UHwoaab." *Liz tweeted "Off to NY! Wish me a safe flight! :)" Then Daniella tweeted "safe travels!!! Have fun!" *Daniella tweeted Liz: @LizGillies #swirling =( Gallery Category:Real-Life Articles Category:Real Life Ships Category:Pairings Category:Real Life Ships Category:Real-Life Articles